pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style)
BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Maya the Bee *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Andersen Bellossom.png|Bellossom as 3 Year Old Riley True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as Jill Andersen Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Bing Bong Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Bill's Fear Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Meg Smoochum.png|Smoochum as 3 Year Old Meg Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Dream Director Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Rainbow Unicorn NegaducksEye-1-.jpg|Negaduck as Jangles the Clown Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Pepe gets closer to her 2.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Jordan's Anger Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Cool Girl's Joy Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Cool Girl's Sadness Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as The Pizza Girl's Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Clawgrip.png|Clawgrip as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Jonesy-garcia-6teen-9.88.jpg|Jonesy Garcia as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as Mind Worker Cop Jake Category:BrightHeartRaccoonandTreatHeartPigFan2014 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG